La belleza del amor, el dolor del olvido
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: "No te alejes" Pedía para sus adentros Italia del Sur, al ver como el español que durante muchos siglos lo amó. Las personas cambian con el paso del tiempo, y al parecer también cambian los sentimientos
1. Chapter 1: Y tú te vas

Contenido: Occ, Yaoi, Songfic, romance, drama, Songfic.

Pareja: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Últimamente he estado inspirada! Hola queridos lectores! Bueno hagamos una aclaración rápida. Si siguen mi cuenta de Amor-Yaoi les tengo buenas noticias! Este fanfic esta siendo publicado ahora también en fanfiction! Y para cuando llegue el momento en que tenga que publicar el cuarto y último capítulo…será publicado en ambas cuentas! *lanza confeti*

Lovino: Es asi como celebras estar en hiatus por casi 2 años en este fanfic?! Los capítulos son cortos y pudiste haberlo escrito desde antes!

Hikari: Lovi no me grites! Así que tú, el que solo me lee por fanfiction te invito a leer pacientemente esta historia que ha decidido terminar después de estar incompleta por casi dos años! Himaruya Hidekaz es el autor de Hetalia así que solo realizo esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro!

Lovino: Hikari dice que esperen al menos hacerlos lagrimear. Disfruten el fanfic!

La canción es "Y tú te vas" de Chayanne, creo que fanfiction no deja poner links, asi que les recomiendo buscar en youtube.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Capitulo 1: Y tú te vas

Solo quería caminar, correr, alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquella situación. Poder desbordar aquellas lágrimas que querían salir ya de sus ojos.

-Oh! Nii-chan, llegaste temprano…hoy habrá pasta para la ce…-se interrumpió a sí mismo la parte de Norte de Italia al ver como su hermano, la parte Sur, ni siquiera había detenido su caminar, con sus ojos siendo cubiertos por parte de su flequillo y sin decir alguna palabra-Nii-chan….estas bien?

-Ahora no Veneciano- contesto en un murmullo, el cual dejo bien claro al menor que su hermano no estaba bien, pero que aun así lo dejaría un rato solo. Ya después le contaría los detalles.

Romano entró a su habitación cerrando de un movimiento silencioso la puerta, por fin solo. Se recargo en la misma puerta hasta deslizarse para sentarse en el suelo, sus piernas pesaban, ya no podía caminar más. Dobló sus rodillas y oculto su rostro en estas, dejando por fin libres los sollozos que quería dejar libres desde hace rato. ¿Cómo es que, la gran Italia del Sur se encontraba en tales condiciones? Las razones eran sencillas, la persona que creía que estaría junto a él para siempre, simplemente lo había desplazado de la forma más gentil que ni siquiera podía llegar a odiarle

Flash Back -

-Lo siento Romano…quiero terminar nuestra relación- Romano abrió sus ojos lo mas que podía, ¿era broma cierto? Ese inútil español, que se la pasaba diciendo a diario cuanto lo amaba… ¿lo estaba terminando? – Verás Romano…hemos estado juntos varios siglos ¿cierto? Yo te amaba de eso no había duda- La voz de España se oía firme, pero al mismo tiempo soñadora, como si estuviese recordando aquellos momentos que compartió con Romano en el pasado- Pero….creo que simplemente el tiempo cambia a las personas…llegaste a decirme que me amabas, eso me hacía feliz, pero….creo que tus golpes y maldiciones me hicieron ver la realidad

-¡Bastardo!...no lo entiendes eso era porque…-Romano se detuvo al sentir la mano cálida del más alto en su cabeza, moviéndola gentilmente y acariciando sus mechones de cabello

-Yo sé que esa es tu personalidad Romano…esa es la prueba más clara de que ya no podemos seguir juntos…te sigo queriendo, pero sólo como el niño querido del que cuide hace ya tiempo- Romano sentía una grieta en su corazón, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más grande. Amaba demasiado al español para aceptar aquellas palabras, si esto era un sueño sólo quería despertar

-Maldición España…hubieras dicho eso desde un principio…tienes razón-No…no eso no era lo que quería decir, no quería alejarse de España, quería que se quedará- Yo también te ame – "Y aun te amo" pensó para sus adentro mientras se alejaba unos pasos para verlo a los ojos-Pero yo también pienso que ya lo nuestro no puede continuar- "Quédate" pedía para sus adentros. Sus propias palabras lo estaban destrozando, podía oír como cachitos de su corazón iban cayendo a lo más profundo de su ser.

-Hehehe…gracias Romano, por comprenderlo. No te preocupes aun podemos seguir siendo amigos, podemos divertirnos como amigos con Prusia, Francia, Alemania e Ita-chan y salir a algún lado- Dolía…dolía, no quería que España se alejara

-Como si quisiera salir con tus bastardos amigos y el macho patatas-España rió ante el comentario, no…esas risas ya no sería sólo para él, aquellos labios que no volvería a tocar, aquellos brazos que no lo volverían a abrazar

-Gracias Romano. Tengo trabajo que hacer, gracias por haber venido. La siguiente junta de las Naciones Unidas es el próximo mes, asegúrate de llegar temprano-España le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se alejó. Romano quería detenerlo "No te vayas, yo aun te amo" quería gritar a todo pulmón, sin embargo no podía, ahora había una barrera que los distanciaría para siempre

Fin del Flash Back -

 **Nunca imagine la vida sin ti  
todo lo que me plantee, siempre estabas tú **

-Maldito Antonio…-susurraba entre sollozos que parecían no tener fin. Desde hace varios siglos atrás España siempre lo había acompañado, si se caía él lo levantaba, si quería mandar todo al carajo él lo acompañaba, en cada momento siempre estaba ahí. "Para siempre" era lo que pensaba, seguirían pasando siglos, sin importar las guerras, sus trabajos como naciones, sus alianzas, siempre…siempre encontraría alguna forma para estar junto a él. Pero ahora, todas aquellas ilusiones se habían convertido en simples sueños, sueños que no se harían realidad.

 **Sólo tú sabes bien quien soy  
de donde vengo y a donde voy **

Romano era una nación, y a diferencia de su hermano, él decía palabrotas, groserías, siempre demostraba un feo humor hacia los demás, siempre con su ceño fruncido y mandado todos al diablo. España aun así, se mantenía firmemente junto a él, España sabía perfectamente que esa personalidad era producto de querer protegerse, de mantener una distancia hacia los demás para que no descubrieran su frágil ser, si lo golpeaba y si lo insultaba era lo mismo que demostrarle su amor eterno que le mantenía en todo momento….entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se había alejado de él si sabía perfectamente que estar solo era doloroso?

 **Nunca te he mentido, nunca te he escondido nada  
siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas **

¿Es que España tenía mala memoria? Cuando Romano caía, el ojiverde era quien lo ayudaba a levantarse, y cuando España era el que se desmoronaba Romano era el que le ayudaba de la misma forma

Flash Back-

-Es horrible Romano….la crisis financiera me acabará, no creo poder recuperarme, antes era una nación fuerte, ¿qué demonios paso? – España se jalaba algunos mechones de cabello, intentando disminuir su desesperación ante tal problema

-¡Tonto bastardo!- Un golpe justo en la cara por parte del menor hizo que este dejará de sollozar como una nena y lo viera a los ojos – ¡Justo ahora! ¡Justo ahora estas respirando, tienes brazos, piernas, corazón, pulmones y toda una asquerosidad de órganos dentro de ti, no me vengas con idioteces como esta de que por culpa de un poco de dinero te vas a morir!

-¡P-pero Romano! La crisis….-

-¡Nada de crisis! ¿La unión europea te dará préstamos no? ¡Entonces en vez de sollozar como una colegiala con el corazón roto levántate y haz el trabajo digno de una nación como la que tú eres!- Esa era la forma de consolar de Romano. El castaño mayor sonrió, aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero convencido por las palabras de aliento de su novio

-Gracias…tienes razón- Un beso, profundo y apasionado fue la recompensa de Romano por hacerlo entrar en razón. Romano correspondió gustoso el tacto sintiendo la temperatura subir y el placer de sentir la piel del otro rozar en la suya propia

Fin del Flash Back-

 **Nadie mejor que tú sabrá  
que di todo lo que pude dar**

Romano seguía llorando, no podía detener sus lágrimas aunque lo intentará, todos aquellos recuerdos que guardaba felizmente ahora parecían tan distantes, como si nunca hubieran pasado. Recordaba su primer beso con el español, en aquel angosto y oculto callejón en Madrid, donde podías apreciar las estrellas en las noches despejadas, una escena romántica y cursi para un par de enamorados. Sus primeras citas, cuando Romano intentaba enseñarle a su tarado novio como remar una góndola en la ciudad de Venecia. Sus pláticas triviales en aquel restaurante en Roma donde se prometían amor eterno. Le había creído, le había dado su corazón, sus sentimientos, su orgullo, todo se lo había dado y ahora, todos aquellos recuerdos carecían de importancia

 **Y ahora tú te vas  
así como si nada (y tú te vas)  
acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas **

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora España? ¿Estaría como él? ¿Haber fingido firmeza y desamor cuando aun lo amaba con locura? No, si España lo había dicho de ese modo solo quedaba admitir la verdad. Romano estiró su brazo, aun con la imagen de España alejándose con su lento caminar.

-No te vayas…-logró articular entre lagrimeos. Si tan solo lo hubiera dicho cuando España estaba rompiendo su relación. ¿Lo hubiera podido convencer de que se quedara junto a él? Era algo que jamás podría saber. ¿Cómo seguiría adelante? ¿Cómo saldría de aquel agujero en el que ahora estaba hundido?

Era desesperante, saber que el mundo sigue su transcurso, una rutina diaria mientras él estaba ahí, hundido entre sus recuerdos lejanos, lamentando la pérdida de la persona que creía que estaría junto a él para siempre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una Nación? Si tan solo fuese humano no lo habría pensado dos veces antes de lanzarse de un puente, pero era una nación, tendría que fingir recuperación por el bien de su país y por su gente. Seguir viendo a su persona amada sin poder decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos de amor y sin sentir sus caricias, tendría que vivir con este pesar años, tal vez siglos, sin poder recuperar lo que ya se perdió

 **Y yo... que me pierdo entre la nada (y tú te vas)  
¿dónde quedan las palabras  
y el amor que me jurabas?... y tú te vas…oohh...oohh **

"Romano, yo jamás podría dejar de amarte" recordó las bellas de Antonio. Todos los días le decía esas cortas pero significativas palabras. Amor eterno se habían jurado, pero esta era la realidad, solo mentiras disfrazadas de bonitas palabras para después solo echarte a un lado. ¿Le había faltado demostrar más su amor a Antonio? Fuese lo que fuese ya no importaba. "¡Te amo Romano!" solo eran palabras que aun resonaban en sus oídos pero que sabía que pronto se desvanecerían.

Si es que te he fallado dime cómo y cuando ha sido  
si es que te has cansado y ahora me hechas al olvido  
no habrá nadie que te amará  
así como yo te puedo amar

El tiempo cambia a las personas, y al parecer eso incluye también los sentimientos. Las personas olvidan aquello a lo que se aferraban con fuerza en el pasado, ya que en el presente les es innecesario. Aunque hay otras personas, que aunque pasen años, tal vez siglos siguen conservando su misma esencia y es demasiado difícil afrontar al cambio

-Simplemente me ha olvidado…- Romano sentía que ya no podía llorar más, el cielo había oscurecido y él aun sentado al pie de la puerta pensaba en cierta nación, cabello castaño y ojos verde olivo, una voz atrayente que le había dado a entender la belleza del amor y también, el dolor del olvido.

Por más que busco no encuentro razón  
por más que intento no puedo olvidar  
eres como una llama que arde en el fondo de mi corazón

-Tal vez me falto decirle más veces que le amaba….tal vez no haberlo golpeado o insultado de esa manera…unas sonrisas mas lo hubieran dejado aquí a mi lado…- Se llenaba de patéticas excusas el italiano "si yo hubiera…" pero el pasado no se puede cambiar. Aunque intentara sacar de su mente a su ex novio sabía que sería imposible olvidarlo….solo quedaba el tiempo, el tiempo sería el encargado de sanar aquellas heridas o tal vez de hacer más profunda la grieta de su corazón, lo único que quedaba era solo esperar.

-Ti amo…-susurró esperando que de alguna mágica forma logrará oírlo el país de la pasión. Cerró sus ojos y durmió, pensando en aquellos recuerdos inalcanzables, que era lo único que le quedaba.

 _Continuará..._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Bien…el objetivo de este fic era haberlos hecho lagrimear un poco, espero que lo haya cumplido, hasta yo solté dos lagrimitas mientras tecleaba (claro, cuando lo escribí a inicios del año 2013…)

España: *encendiendo su sierra eléctrica* me haces ver como el malvado de la historia!

Hikari: Eek! Lo lamento! Era necesario, al principio, cuando oí la canción me lo imagine con los papeles invertidos….pero me gustó más de esta forma, ¿tú qué opinas Romanito?

Romano: España eres un cerdo sin corazón!(?) ¡Y tú! ¡Eres una niña muy dramática! ¡Jamás lloraría así por este inútil!

España: Pero yo sé que me amas Roma n.n

Hikari: Si si…te cambie un poquito pero no es para tanto -.-. Bien espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño capitulo, porque…en realidad quedan 3 mas! Asi que los esperen con ansias! Se valen reviews y criticas constructivas!

Los tres: Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2: Lo dejaría todo

Contenido: Occ, Yaoi, Songfic, romance, drama, Songfic.

Pareja: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Eh…bien me llegaron lindos comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior…¿lloraron? Pues ¡misión cumplida! Kolkolkol…ok ya ._.

España: Aun sigo resentido porque parezco el desconsiderado en este fic

Romano: ¡Oye! ¡Al menos tú no pareces una niñita llorona!

Hikari: Lo siento…jejeje…ustedes dos no deberían leer este capítulo si creen que el anterior no fue…

Ambos: Lo leeremos

Hikari: TTwTTU Ok…. como siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece y blablabla son de Hidekaz Himaruya y blablabla XD. Este capítulo si que lo hice con las más sinceras ganas de hacerlos llorar así que espero cumplirlo kolkolkol. Lamento la tardanza, recuerden que cuando llegue el momento de publicar el cuarto cap será publicado aquí y en amor-yaoi! Quienes me han tenido mucha paciencia TwT. Disfruten el fanfic!

Esta vez la canción es "Lo dejaría todo" y como en el anterior, también es de Chayanne pero nuevamente les pido buscarla en Youtube debido a que fanfiction no me deja pegar links

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Capítulo 2: Lo dejaría todo

Había pasado un mes, un largo y doloroso mes. Romano se encontraba en su habitación, aquella habitación de la que muy difícilmente lograba salir alguna tarde, y cuando lo hacía regresaba de inmediato y volvía a encerrarse rodeado por esas cuatro paredes blancas.

El día de hoy se llevaría a cabo la junta de las Naciones Unidas en la hermosa ciudad de Madrid. Romano se ponía la ropa mas como un proceso que una actividad que hacen las personas para lucir bien.

-Ve…n-nii-chan ya es hora de irnos- Romano ni siquiera contesto, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Veneciano se enteró de la situación de su hermano unos días después de su rompimiento con España, claro haciéndole prometer que ninguna otra nación ni persona se enteraría de la situación.

Ambos se fueron en silencio hasta el aeropuerto, donde un avión privado los llevaría al país de la pasión justo para llegar a la "importante" junta que como ya saben todos, esa reunión podía llamarse de muchas maneras excepto "una junta seria".

Poco a poco todos los países iban llegando y tomaban sus habituales asientos. Cuando dio inicio no pasaron más de 10 minutos para que el estadounidense empezara a decir estúpidas ideas para poder ser el héroe del mundo, idea rechazada por Inglaterra por lo que Francia se metió donde no lo llamaban y el típico desorden se hizo presente en la sala de juntas.

-¡SILENCIO!- calló a todos con su grave voz Alemania, todos se calmaron y decidieron tomar un breve descanso para calmar los nervios de todos.

-¿Nii-chan?- Apenas habían dado aquella orden Romano había desaparecido de su lugar, tal vez se escondería en el baño hasta que lo obligaran a regresar a la sala.

Y se preguntarán si realmente nuestro italiano sureño iba directo al baño para esconderse y llorar como una adolescente en pleno ciclo menstrual, pues no. Estaba cansado, estaba cansado de extrañar a España, cansado de sollozar por alguien que ni siquiera sabía de su lamento, cansado de verse como una persona tan débil que necesitaba ser consolado por su hermano menor, cansado de su agonía del último mes.

-Oh! Romano cuento tiempo-dijo un poco nervioso España al ver al italiano acercarse. Tal vez había sido su decisión terminar la relación que mantenía con Romano, pero tenía que admitir que aquel mes sin él se había sentido un poco solo, además de que la última vez que habían hablado fue en aquella ocasión del rompimiento.

-Ven- Romano tomó de la muñeca al español, arrastrándolo a algún pasillo solitario, uno donde se podía tener la suficiente privacidad para hablar. Al diablo con el orgullo, quería regresar con España. Después de varios minutos lograron detenerse, ambos un poco agotados por la larga caminata-Yo necesito que regreses conmigo…-dijo en apenas un murmullo, mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su largo flequillo

-Romano….yo creí…bueno….no creo que podamos…- España intentaba articular una oración por la repentina petición del sureño, ¿Qué no se supone que habían llegado a un acuerdo justo entre los dos?

-Hare lo que sea…maldición…-Un nudo en la garganta se poso en su garganta, pero tenía que esforzarse, tenía que convencerlo para poder regresar junto a él.

 **He intentado casi todo para  
convencerte  
Mientras el mundo se  
derrumba todo aquí a mis pies **

-Romano…mis sentimientos….yo solo te quiero como mi niño especial- La mano de Antonio se posó en su cabeza, justo como la última vez, como si se tratará de un niño pequeño, un acto que más que amoroso, era fraternal.

-¡No puedo con un demonio!- quitó bruscamente la mano de Antonio y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, forzándolo a mirarle al rostro- ¿Por que tus sentimientos cambiaron? ¡Con un carajo! Tú eras el tonto que siempre me decía un cursi "para siempre" ¿entonces por qué?!-Romano no se preocupaba por ocultar sus lágrimas, la valía un bledo su orgullo, solo le importaba regresar con aquel que le había rebatado ríos de lágrimas durante el último mes

 **Mientras aprendo de esta  
soledad que desconozco  
Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás  
si sobreviviré **

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Tú solo te fuiste! Te fuiste y me dejaste, ¡justo como todos! Veneciano, Veneciano…siempre preferían a Veneciano antes de mí, ¡las personas me dejaban y me quedaba solo!...Tu estúpida presencia los últimos siglos me hizo creer tu falso "para siempre", ¡sólo jugaste conmigo bastardo!- Romano acorralaba a España hasta la pared, dejando a este boquiabierto por todas aquellas oraciones llenas de rencor, pero al mismo tiempo de desolación y tristeza.

-¡Romano tranquilo!... ¡Yo te ame! ¡Mi amor por ti fue verdad! ,yo también pensé en ese "para siempre", nunca pensé en mentirte…pero…

-Mentiroso…-Lo interrumpió, estaba enojado, enojado consigo mismo por haberle dado tanto a aquel español, enojado porque en aquellos momentos solo podía pensar en el supuesto engaño, en las supuestas mentiras, en las palabras bonitas que le dedicaba España durante su noviazgo y ahora solo se reducían a una farsa- ¡No puedo!...¡no puedo idiota! ¿Por qué quieres olvidarme? ¿Por qué me quieres desplazar?

 **Porque sin ti me queda la  
conciencia helada y vacía  
Porque sin ti me he dado  
cuenta amor que no renaceré**

-¡Lovino!- Lo llamó por su nombre humano para hacerlo reaccionar. Lo tomo de los hombros intentando que el más bajo se tranquilizara y se diera cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo- Tu no me necesitas tanto…llegará alguien más, nosotros no estamos hechos el uno para el otro…tal vez tú lo creas así pero yo ya no aguantaba seguir mintiéndome más-El castaño mayor abrazo delicadamente al menor, dándole a entender que ese abrazo era el contacto más intimo que podrían tener

 **Porque yo he ido más allá del  
limite de la desolación  
Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi  
alma ya no tienen conexión  
Y te juro que... **

-¡No!... ¡¿eres un idiota?! ¡Lo que digo es verdad! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Estoy tirando mi orgullo solo para pedirte que regreses conmigo! Mi mente me dice que no debería de rebajarme a esto, pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo cada vez que te veo…¡eres un idiota Antonio!... ¿quieres que sonría? Sonreiré, ¿quieres que te diga cosas estúpidas y cursis? también lo hare ¡con un carajo!- Romano deshizo el abrazo y se aferraba de los brazos de la camisa de España, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que siguiera viendo sus lágrimas lamentables, todo con tal de que no se alejara de su lado.

 **Lo dejaría todo porque  
te quedaras  
Mi credo mi pasado mi religión  
Después de todo estás  
rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos este  
corazón **

-¡Romano! ¡Yo no quiero nada de eso!...no puedes pensar en cambiar solamente por una persona, Romano cuando te ame, te ame por tu actitud, por tu forma de ser…no cambies por alguien como yo-Aunque dolía un poco, Antonio sabía que, por personas que no corresponden los sentimientos de otro, las personas no tenía que cambiar, no era necesario cambiar solo para satisfacer a otra persona y para que se quede a tu lado, pero al parecer Romano estaba demasiado confundido en el momento para comprender lo que le intentaba explicar

 **Mi piel también la dejaría, mi  
nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mí propia vida**

-¡Dejaré todo! Si quieres puedo ser otra vez colonia española… ¡puedo arrojar mi orgullo al carajo! Convenceré a Veneciano para cambiar la política del país, o la religión ¡o lo que tú quieras! Me da igual… ¡maldita sea! ¡Date cuenta lo que estoy haciendo!

 **Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
Qué no dejaría**

-¡Tú no eres así!... ¿qué paso con el orgulloso y grosero Lovino? Aquel que no dejaría que ninguna persona o nación lo viera en estas condiciones, ¡ese eres tú!- Justo cuando Romano iba a responder ambos oyeron la voz de Alemania desde el altavoz, avisando a todos que regresaran a la sala principal-Tenemos que regresar…podremos hablar de esto con más calma después de la junta, cuando estés más tranquilo y luego…

-Maldita sea… ¿cómo sigues sin comprenderlo?- Murmuró para luego alejarse de ahí, casi corriendo. España tenía razón, ese chico que estaba rogándole su regreso no era como el acostumbraba ser, el Romano normal nunca dejaría que alguien lo viera rogando, mucho menos llorando por alguien, tontos sentimientos humanos, eran naciones con un demonio…si era así entonces ¿por qué habían nacido con los sentimientos y emociones de cualquier humano?

Romano salió del edificio, realmente no sabía ni siquiera a donde se dirigía pero eso no importaba por ahora, solo quería alejarse de España….de aquella persona que le había prometido cosas que nunca se cumplirían

 **Duelen más tus cosas buenas  
cuando estás ausente  
Yo sé que es demasiado tarde  
para remediar **

Recuerdos, aquel mundo en donde Romano había estado viviendo el último mes. Cosas divertidas, las malas, los problemas, las groserías y las rutinarias que vivió con Antonio durante muchos años. Aquella vez que Antonio se le declaro en medio de una junta internacional. Otra donde ambos cayeron de la góndola cuando el tonto de Antonio intento aprender a remarla. Aquella vez cuando, aun siendo pequeño, le enseñaba las estrellas en lo alto de las montañas. ¿O como olvidar la primera vez que tuvieron intimidades? Besos frenéticos, caricias placenteras y palabras de amor lanzadas entre suspiros.

 **No me queda bien valerme de  
diez mil excusas  
Cuando definitivamente sé que  
ahora te vas **

Al menos, algo bueno tenía que sacar de esa pequeña discusión con España, era cierto, aquel chico necesitado y rogando por su amor no era él. Y aunque siguiera amando a España solo quedaba la resignación. "Todo está bien", si lo repetía varias veces tal vez se volvería verdad…solo quedaba rendirse, darse cuenta que en verdad España no regresaría, que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y que no volverían a compartir algo más que solo una relación de trabajo y, aun más doloroso, de amistad

 **Aunque te vuelva a repetir que  
estoy muriendo día a día  
Aunque también estés  
muriendo tú no me perdonarás **

-Soy patético…-Quería regresar a casa, quería guardarse a sí mismo en su propia habitación y vivir en su mundo de recuerdos. Era algo demasiado triste y patético, pero es que, ¿cómo se suponía que se debía vivir después de que tu corazón fue destrozado, tu mente ya no puede pensar en nada más que en aquella persona, y tu cuerpo no reacciona a la poca razón que te queda?

Al parecer España estaba llevándolo bien…el olvido era la solución al problema principal…olvidarse de España y seguir adelante, se oía bien al principio pero al mismo tiempo también era aterrador

 **Aunque sin ti haya llegado al  
limite de la desolación **

Romano giro levemente la mirada en un callejón oculto, tal vez demasiado solo para que las personas lograran encontrarlo. Miro los muros, y recordó, aquel primer beso que compartió con España, sintiendo el frio invernal, viendo aquel despejado y hermosa noche estrellada. Hace unos meses el tan solo recordar eso le daba vergüenza "hice algo tan cursi como eso", pero ahora, que comprendía la soledad que el español le había dejado. Solo quería por un momento, que España estuviera a su lado, sosteniendo firmemente su mano para después volver a acariciar aquellos labios, que aunque los besó tantas veces, ahora ni siquiera podía recordar claramente como se sentía aquel roce.

-Si me ibas a dejar… ¿entonces por qué te me declaraste?…¿por qué me besaste?, ¿por qué me mentiste?

 **Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi  
alma ya no tienen conexión  
Sigo muriéndome.**

 **Lo dejaría todo...**

Las naciones podían sentir lo que los humanos, el amor, el desconsuelo, la felicidad y también la tristeza, pero lo único diferente es que ellos tendrían que aprender a vivir con estos sentimientos más tiempo de lo que un humano pudiera vivir. Y aquí tenemos a nuestro protagonista, adentrándose en las vacías y solas calles de Madrid, viviendo en aquel mundo de recuerdos, donde él y Antonio aun vivían dentro de una felicidad que duraría "Para siempre".

 _Continuará…_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¿Lloraron? Probablemente la mayoría habrán leído desde amor-yaoi pero aun conservo las esperanzas de que hay personas pacientes por fanfiction…creo jaajaja

España: Lovi….trae la motosierra ¬¬ *aura maligna* ¡yo jamás me alejaría de mi lovi querido!

Romano: *sonrojado 100%* / ¿¡cómo hago yo esas cosas?! Más pareces una chica con amor frustrado al escribir estas cosas

Hikari: eh? Eso es cierto? No lectores no crean nada de eso…realmente solo lo escribí por pura inspiración ¡lo juro!. Ejem…bueno el punto es que este capítulo fue mas que nada por el vago y frustrado intento de Lovi de intentar de que España regresara con él…aun asi simplemente mis dedos escribieron prácticamente solo el fic y pues al final no los deje juntitos ._. .

Romano: *lee la típica tarjeta predeterminada* "Recuerden que pueden dejar sus reviews o criticas constructivas, todo es aceptado! Espero que preparen una cajita de pañuelos por que este fic no se bajara de la etiqueta" dramático, espero hacerlos sufrir" Estas loca!

Hikari:*lo ignora* Nos leemos el próximo capítulo! Bye bye-perowna!


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

Contenido: Occ, Yaoi, Songfic, romance, drama, Songfic.

Pareja: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de este dramático fanfic! El último conocido y el penúltimo de la historia!

Romano: ¿¡Por qué demonios este capítulo se trata del bastardo español?!

Hikari: Bueno Lovi…creí que España también tenía derecho de explicar sus razones ¿no?

España: Tiene razón Lovi! Juro que no te deje solo porque se me hincho la gana! Espero que hayas escrito algo bueno *viendo con firmeza a hikari* ¬_¬

Hikari: Espero eso yo también ….espero que les guste el capitulo! Notas al final XD disfrútenlo!

Esta vez la canción que utilicé fue de Ai Otsuka llamada "Friends", obviamente solo puse los subs en español pero si no la han oído se las recomiendo. Como siempre, fanfiction no deja copiar links asi que busquen en youtube "ai otsuka friends sub español" y es el primer video.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Capítulo 3: Friends, ¿Por qué tuve que cambiar? 

**Intente alejarme caminando**

 **Sin llevarme nada**

 **El haberte conocido aquel día**

 **Sigue siendo un tesoro para mí**

España aun se encontraba en uno de los pasillos fuera de la sala de juntas. Si mente estaba confusa y su corazón no dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza que hasta dolía. Mientras que en sus ojos, los cuales no podían estar más abiertos, apenas si podía retener algunas lágrimas que batallaban por recorrer sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué estoy así?- se dijo a sí mismo intentando controlarse. Apoyando su espalda hasta la pared, deslizándose hasta que logró sentarse en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. "¡Estoy tirando mi orgullo solo para pedirte que regreses conmigo!" Recordó las palabras apenas dichas hace unos momentos por su ex-novio. Desde que tenía memoria Lovino jamás había dejado su orgullo de lado por alguna causa, ni mucho menos por alguna persona

-¿Tanto daño le hice?...- se pregunto mientras hundía su rostro en sus rodillas flexionadas. Romano para él era una persona especial, si era así ¿entonces por qué lo había dejado? Aun recordaba cómo, cuando era una pequeña colonia ambos compartían los buenos y malos momentos, era su niño especial, del que había cuidado y mimado cuando quería, del que había protegido cuando éste estaba enrollado en algún problema.

 **Escondí mi cara durante el crepúsculo**

 **Porque no quería que la vieras**

 **Ya que derramaba pequeñas lágrimas y eso no va conmigo**

 **Dejé ir tu mano con cuidado**

-¿Por qué termine con Romano?- El español iba a paso lento saliendo del edificio de las conferencias, sin importarle realmente si era el anfitrión de dicha junta, o si alguien notaría si quiera su falta de presencia.

-Oh claro….-se dijo al recordar la razón. Como bien ya se había dicho, las personas cambian, al igual que los sentimientos. Antonio creía hasta esa mañana que tanto él como Romano habían cambiado su forma de ver al otro, aunque al parecer el único que había cambiado era el español.

España pasaba su mirada por las grandes calles de Madrid, por las personas, los autos y las tiendas por las que pasaba, tal vez buscando inconscientemente a cierto italiano sureño.

¿Por qué había decidido terminar con Romano? Todo había empezado ya hacía tiempo, simplemente un día había despertado y se dio cuenta de su relación con él. El chico le dedicaba más groserías y golpes que palabras de amor, en el pasado siempre había visto esa actitud como la forma de decir "te quiero" del italiano…entonces, ¿por qué ahora lo veía de diferente forma? Las groserías le afectaban como nunca le habían afectado, las palabras bonitas se habían convertido en una obligación, y el "para siempre" se había convertido en una esperanza de restarle importancia a los pequeños cambios que iba notando

 **Si hubiera podido decirte adiós**

 **Seguramente te hubiese olvidado con más facilidad ¿verdad?**

 **Si consigo verte de nuevo algún día**

 **Espero ser capaz de darte las gracias**

Pero ahora mismo él ya no estaba con una relación amorosa con Lovino Vargas, pero mientras Antonio miraba las calles de su propia capital una palabra inundo su mente: "egoísmo". ¿Acaso había sido egoísta romper con Romano y además aun permanecer como amigos? Al principio no había visto siquiera algún egoísmo por su parte, ya que creía que ambos comprendían los sentimientos del otro (así como él se había cansado de las groserías, supuso que Romano se había cansado de sus cursilerías), pero ahora que sabía que el otro aun lo seguía amando…¿él había sido egoísta?

Tal vez todo hubiera sido mejor para el más chico si tan solo al momento del rompimiento el español hubiera deshecho todo tipo de lazo, contando el de amistad. ¿Cómo no había notado cómo se sentía Romano? Se sentía horrible, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse agradecido de cierta manera hacia el italiano…pero al mismo tiempo también se sentía culpable

-Gracias…-susurro sin detener su caminar. Si, le estaba agradecido, estaba agradecido por haberle hecho tan feliz en tantos años, agradecido de haberle dado apoyo cuando nadie más se lo dio, pero también le estaba agradecido por no haber cambiado como él, por aun tener aquella firmeza para haber aguantado sus cursilerías y palabras de amor si tan solo el no hubiese cambiado, Romano aun hubiera aguantado su melosa actitud-Pero…lo siento también…-dijo en un mismo murmullo "Lo siento por haber sido yo el que cambió".

 **Puedo oír tu risa desde esa foto,**

 **Hace eco por todos lados**

 **Las pequeñas lágrimas que derramé eran tan patéticas**

 **Que actué de forma horrible a posta**

España sacó de su bolsillo trasero su cartera y, después de haber desordenado varios papeles de los que traía dentro, saco una foto algo vieja, aquella donde estaba él junto a la persona que alguna vez creyó que era su alma gemela. Aun resobaba en su oído la voz de Romano diciéndole hasta de lo que se iba a morir mientras tomaban aquella foto, pero en aquel entonces España solo contestaba con palabras amorosas y risas que solo hacían sonrojar al menor.

España al recordar esto no pudo evitar sonreír levemente recordando cuanto amo al italiano, pero casi instintivamente recordó su sentimiento de culpabilidad ¿Por qué las personas cambiaban? ¿Por qué tuvo que darse cuenta de la fría realidad que estaba viviendo y que no podía soportar? Si tan solo se hubiera quedado en su mundo de amor, aun estaría enamorado de Lovino y este sentimiento culpable no estaría aprisionándolo en su pecho.

FLASH BACK-

-Chicos, les he dicho que cuando entren a mi casa, al menos lo hagan cuando yo esté aquí presente- dijo finiendo molestia al haber llegado a su residencia y descubrir a sus dos mejores amigos acostados en su sillón viendo el televisor

-Kesesese Toño, si no quisieras que entráramos no esconderías las llaves de la puerta en lugares tan obvios- contestó el chico albino quien manejaba el control remoto mientras que el castaño solo suspiraba resignado

-Mon ami… ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no me digas que estas llorando por las típicas groserías de tu noviecito?- preguntó con un tono sensual el galo mientras despegaba su mirada del televisor y veía los ojos levemente rojos del dueño de la casa

-¿eh?- Antonio tuvo que limpiarse con la manga de su camisa para ver efectivamente pequeños rastros de lo que parecían haber sido lágrimas. Tal vez él había sido el que tomara la decisión de terminar la relación, pero al ver que el otro concordaba con el hecho, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco deprimido, tal vez aún tenía la leve esperanza de que Romano intentara detenerlo, o al menos convencerlo de que el único que había cambiado había sido él. Aún con la decisión hecha, no era tan fácil olvidarse en solo un trayecto de aquella persona que fue tu todo durante tantos años.

-Pues lamento decirte que Romano y yo ahora somos solamente amigos- dijo fingiendo firmeza sentándose en el sillón entre sus dos amigos, quienes lo vieron entre sorprendidos y preocupados. Si, la decisión ya estaba hecha y ambos habían llegado en un acuerdo justo…Antonio esperaba que en unos meses ambos hablarían y reirían como personas normales…lo que no sabía es que, tal vez ese día nunca llegaría

FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

 **Si hubiese podido hablarte como siempre**

 **Quizás hubiese sido más sencillo sonreír**

 **Si consigo verte de nuevo algún día**

 **Espero ser capaz de hablarte del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo**

"¿Por qué?" No importaba cuantas veces se lo preguntara, España nunca lograba encontrar una respuesta "¿Por qué fui el único que cambio?" El tiempo…porque así de cruel es la realidad y con la misma firmeza tenemos que enfrentarla, porque el tiempo pasa y es por lo que las personas cambian.

España imaginaba un rencuentro con su ex-novio, tal vez en un futuro (esperaba no tan lejano) donde ambos pudieran hablar con normalidad, tal vez no igual de bien como cuando hablaba con sus amigos Prusia y Francia, pero al menos como compañeros naciones, al menos intercambiando alguna broma y riendo a ratos, como quisiera que eso se volviera realidad…aunque eso significaría que Romano se tendría que olvidar de sus sentimientos que aún conservaba hacia él. España sintió un leve escalofrío al pensar esto, otra vez estaba siendo egoísta…si quería que ese día llegase definitivamente tendría que desaparecer del corazón de Romano así como creía que Romano había desaparecido del suyo, el problema era… ¿en verdad estaba listo para ser olvidado por alguien a quien en verdad amo?

 **Si hubiese podido decirte "no me olvides"**

 **¿Hubiese sido capaz de creer en lo que fuese?**

 **Sólo quiero ser un poquito más fuerte**

 **Para así ser más sincera conmigo misma**

En la mente de España solo había contradicciones, estaba aquella parte donde para él estaba bien ser olvidado por Romano y aunque sea mantener una relación buena de trabajo y compañerismo con él…pero justo alado de estas ideas estaban las que decían que aun no quería ser borrado de la mente y del corazón de Lovino, la que aun decía que tal vez y solo tal vez aun había esperanza de que ambos tuvieran una relación amorosa y otra vez la sustancia de tu cerebro se esparciera por todo tu sistema nervioso y lo hiciera enamorarse una vez mas del italiano. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería? Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos en seguida, de otra manera lo único que lograría sería lastimar más de lo que ya había hecho al pobre Lovino, quien no había tenido una mínima de culpa

 **Si hubiese podido decirte adiós**

 **Seguramente te hubiese olvidado con más facilidad ¿Verdad?**

 **Si consigo verte de nuevo algún día**

 **Espero ser capaz de darte las gracias**

España miro a su alrededor para poder situarse después de haber estado caminando un largo rato sin rumbo alguno. Vio un estrecho callejón oculto, uno por donde al parecer poca gente pasaba, uno que recordaba perfectamente… aquel callejón oculto en la ciudad de Madrid donde había besado por primera vez a Romano. Paso sus dedos acariciando la textura de los muros, intentando recordar el remolino de sentimientos que había experimentado al besarlo, aunque sin muchos resultados. Su mirada seguía pasando de arriba a abajo hasta que, un poco más al fondo, sus ojos olivo encontraron una silueta familiar. Se acercó lentamente sin intentar hacer ruido para poder apreciar mejor aquello que veía, un chico italiano quien estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas y su barbilla apoyada en estas, cabello castaño oscuro con un divertido riso sobresaliendo, complexión delicada y ojos color chocolate los cuales miraban al suelo fijamente. Antonio no pudo evitar pensar que si no supiera que aquella persona era efectivamente su ex-novio Lovino Vargas, podría pasar fácilmente como un muñeco roto y desolado tal vez abandonado en un callejón solitario.

 **Intente alejarme caminando**

 **Sin llevarme nada**

 **El haberte conocido aquel día**

 **Sigue siendo un tesoro para mí**

Aquel día, cuando rompió con Romano intentó dejar todo claro, intento y creyó no haberse llevado nada del otro, creyó haberlo dejado con su orgullo firme, su actitud terca y grosera pero al mismo tiempo delicada, creyó haberlo dejado aliviado y con su personalidad intacta… pero que equivocado estaba. Si hubiera dejado todo eso, Romano no estaría ahí, perdido en un mar de recuerdos, no habría dicho esas cosas en el pasillo de la sala de conferencias, no habría pensado si quiera cambiar su forma de ser tan solo para complacerlo. Antonio era una persona que se había llevado gran parte de Romano consigo aunque en realidad no lo hubiera querido así. Sentía tantas ganas de llorar al ver de esa forma tan desoladora a Lovino, tenía tantas ganas de ir y consolarlo para que regresara a ser como el que realmente era…pero ¿era lo correcto? ¿Si hacia eso Romano sería capaz de olvidarlo después? ¿Estaba preparado para dejar ir realmente a Romano? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en aquellos momentos? Antonio solo se quedo viendo al italiano, quien no cambiaba de posición, intentando encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudas anteriores… "¿Por qué deberíamos olvidarnos si el amor es tan bello y hermoso?¿Aun podemos creer en un para siempre?, ¿Podemos regresar a lo que éramos antes?"

 _Continuará…_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¿Y bien? ¿Pueden perdonar o al menos no odiar a Antonio en este fanfic? ;w; no quiero que lo odien!

Romano: Si no quisieras que lo odiaran no hubieras escrito este drama de mierda! Me parece que ya es bastante tarde como para intentar arreglarlo

Hikari: Creo que tienes razón u.u Pues bien, amigos de fanfiction y más que nada de amor-yaoi, gracias por la paciencia ya que el siguiente cap será el último. En primer instancia no crei que este fic (que en realidad a pesar de tener mas caps no es tan largo) fuera a ser mas allá de un one-shot, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que deje abandonado este fic y hasta ahora me digno a hacerles saber que pronto estará finalmente terminado

Romano: *leyendo la tarjeta* "Hikari les agradece la paciencia, por favor dejen sus lagrimas (si las sacaron), sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas ya sea por fanfiction o amor-yaoi. Esperen pronto el último capítulo" Bueno ya era hora, después de dos años de ausencia…

Hikari: Más vale tarde que nunca! Bien los espero en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo! Bye bye-perowna!


	4. Chapter 4: Konayuki

Contenido: Occ, Yaoi, Songfic, romance, drama, Songfic.

Pareja: Spamano (España x Romano / Antonio x Lovino)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Vayamos al grano ya que quiero decir muchas cosas en esta ocasión. Algún sobreviviente de **amor-yaoi** que aun este esperando este ultimo cap? Si hay alguno pues déjenme decirles, les agradezco mucho la espera simplemente no tengo excusa pero me alegra poder publicar este ultimo capitulo este capítulo, a pesar de que fue bien recibido por fanfiction, está especialmente dedicado a ustedes. Espero destruirles completamente el corazón con este final y que me dejen lindos reviews (ok vale sonó mal jajaja). Sin más, espero que lo disfruten todos mis lectores (fanfiction y amor-yaoi). Saben que hetalia no es mío y en realidad es de Himaruya Hidekaz esto solamente lo escribo por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final del capitulo

Mención especial: **Alex-chan (ale801),** agradézquenle a ella, ya que si no hubiera sido por sus constantes recordatorios de que tenia abandonado este fanfic posiblemente nunca lo hubiera terminado. Feliz cumple! (atrasado)

La canción de esta vez se llama Konayuki, si han visto el dorama de "Un litro de lágrimas " la reconocerán, para los lectores en fanfiction busquen en Youtube "Konayuki remioromen sub español" es el primer video que les aparece.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Capítulo 4: Konayuki

 **Nos perdemos en la temporada donde los copos de nieve caen**

 **Aun cuando estemos separados por la multitud, veremos el mismo cielo**

 **Y cuando el viento sople, ambos sentiremos el mismo frío**

Romano se encontraba aun sentado, oculto entre las paredes de aquel solitario callejón. Después de haber caminado sin rumbo había terminado en aquel lugar que era tan valioso dentro de sus recuerdos. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle recordar a España? Como si le dijera "¿No ves que ya estás solo? Este lugar es tan solitario, solamente estás tú, solo puedes vivir a base de recuerdos".

Una pequeña gota en su nariz le hizo levantar su mirada hacia el cielo. Con unas perezosas nubes grisáceas cubriéndolo poco a poco, combinado con el frío invernal le hizo creer que vendría la primera nevada de Madrid.

-Ese bastardo…siempre le gustó la nieve- extendió su palma desnuda, esperando alguna gota perdida caer en su mano- ¿El sabía acerca de esta nieve?- se preguntó a si mismo aun en un murmullo, era tan desgastante y cansado no poder ni siquiera dejar de pensar en España aun después de haber tenido aquella discusión en los pasillos de la junta.

 **Probablemente no sé todo sobre ti**

 **Aun así te he encontrado entre millones de personas**

 **No tengo pruebas para esto, pero es lo que realmente pienso**

Romano se levantó de su sitio sin despegar su mirada del cielo. Aquellos ojos color chocolate que siempre parecían tener una chispa de vida, ahora mismo se encontraban tan apagados como una vela, fríos y perdidos en la oscuridad.

No podía dejar de pensar en los cambios que había sufrido Antonio. Nunca habría esperado que esto sucediera, habían pasado los siglos suficientes juntos para creer en su "para siempre" y Lovino no era alguien que fácilmente creyera en las demás personas. Aquellos cambios en Antonio le hicieron dudar ¿En verdad lo conocía completamente? ¿Y si en realidad él era la persona que menos sabía cómo era Antonio en realidad?

Río de forma triste, estaba pensando en él no como país, sino como la persona que tanto amaba: "Antonio Fernández Carriedo".

Si realmente Antonio sólo había sido una de las tantas personas que el destino tiene preparado para ti ¿Cuándo conocería al próximo? ¿Cuándo ya lograría olvidar a Antonio? ¿El siguiente sería el verdadero o solo sería pasajero? De entre tantas millones de personas, de entre tantas cientos de naciones… ¿por qué había sido Antonio?

 **No podemos estar juntos, si peleamos por tonterías**

 **Si no podemos ser nosotros mismos,**

 **Entonces la felicidad y tristeza ambas son solo mentiras**

"Se acabó" decidió Lovino mientras estiraba su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir la temperatura más baja y poco a poco como las gotas comenzaban a convertirse en delicados copos de nieve. Dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. Hundido en sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa triste decorando su rostro e ignorando toda persona que pudiera estar cerca del lugar.

Ciertamente, él ya no conocía al Antonio de ahora, ya no conocía al Antonio que no lo amaba a él. No tendría caso regresar, no tendría caso fingir alguien que no eres, no tendría caso amar a alguien que no te quiere corresponder…

 **Copos de nieve…tiñen de blanco nuestros corazones**

 **¿Podremos entonces entender nuestra soledad?**

Antonio, quien se había ocultado en la esquina del callejón cuando había visto a Lovino levantarse ahora veía como aquella delicada y herida espalda de Lovino se marchaba a pasos lentos del lugar. Levantó nuevamente su rostro hacia el cielo, justo en el momento en que un copo calló en su nariz, justo como a Lovino hace unos momentos.

Él amaba la nieve, a pesar de ser un país cálido y apasionado disfrutaba el invierno "Me recuerda mi primer beso con Romano" pensó pero al momento ese sentimiento de malestar volvió a sentarse en su estomago. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser tan egoísta? Atesoraba como verdaderas joyas cada recuerdo que había tenido con Lovino…aquel hermoso tiempo en que en realidad lo amó. ¿Sería tan difícil poder regresar en el tiempo? Poder evitar que sus sentimientos cambiaran, poder evitar su rompimiento y hacer realidad el "Para siempre"

Cuando volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el frente Lovino había desaparecido, estaba solo, en aquel lugar al que ya no debería regresar, solo donde lo único que podía sentir era el fío abrigándolo de la verdadera frialdad que la soledad traía consigo

Antonio emprendió nuevamente el paso de regreso. ¿A dónde se supone que se dirigía? Sabía que si regresaba a la junta se encontraría con Lovino y lo menos que quería hacer ahora era verlo, era enfrentarlo.

Mientras pensaba a donde debería regresar sintió como su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando lo sacó dudo un poco en presionar el botón al ver que en la pantalla marcaba un nuevo mensaje…el mensaje era de Lovino

"Mañana, a las 12. En el callejón de Madrid" decía, corto y directo. Y nuevamente la misma pregunta ¿Qué debería hacer?

La mañana siguiente, como se esperaba era una fría mañana donde se podía apreciar un paisaje mayoritariamente blanco, la suave capa de nieve cubría el asfalto y dejaba marcadas las huellas de las personas que pasaban por ahí. Lovino se encontraba abrigado bajo su grueso abrigo, guantes y bufanda, y aun con las frías temperaturas sus nervios hacían que él sintiera calor. No pretendía hacer un acto tan patético como el del día anterior, la razón por la que había citado a Antonio justo en aquel lugar era para asegurarse y sobre grabar memorias.

Se aseguraría de grabarse el hecho de que España ya no lo amaba, rompería sus ilusiones justo en ese lugar donde estas habían surgido muchos años atrás. El callejón se convertiría de un lugar lleno de recuerdos valiosos al lugar donde se daría por vencido completamente.

 **Presionando mí oído contra tu corazón**

 **Escucho una voz que suavemente me lleva a la profundidad**

 **Quiero descender para encontrarnos una vez más**

 **Quiero comprender**

Los susurros de pasos sobre la nieve lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. "Aquí esta" se dijo cuando vio a un nervioso Antonio llegar al lugar indicado, desviaba la mirada hacia un lado, probablemente para evitar chocar con la de Romano. Antonio detuvo sus pasos a una distancia considerable de Romano.

"Quiero que me lo digas una vez más bastardo, dime nuevamente que ya no sientes nada por mi" se repetía una y otra vez, quería decir esas palabras exactas pero pareciera que ninguno tenía la capacidad de hablar, ambos se mantuvieron en un fuerte silencio durante varios minutos "¡Quiero comprender, hazme comprender que ya no me amas, tonto!" Lovino apretó sus dientes fuertemente, sumergido en la frustración de no poder decir aquello.

Levantó su rostro, su mirada llena de valor chocó en un descuido con la de España que parecía extrañamente cohibido y silencioso.

Nuevos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellos, lentamente, suavemente.

 **Lo primero que hice fue acariciarte**

 **Y tomar tus manos entumecidas eso…**

 **…Nos mantenía unidos**

Lovino dio pasos grandes, directo hacia Antonio quien se quedó inmóvil. Si no podía comprender por cuestiones habladas entonces sería por medio de actos. Tres pasos bastaron para que Lovino alcanzara a Antonio, tomó con firmeza sus manos enguantadas, no pudo sentir su piel cálida.

Levantó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, no pudo ver nada de palabras amarrosas o románticas en ellos. Alzó sus pies para tomar con sus labios los de España.

¿Siempre habían sido así sus besos? No tenían sabor que creía poder recordar, no se movían a su ritmo ni tampoco parecían resistirse. Secos, fríos, inmóviles. ¿Ya no había nada de amor dentro de Antonio para él?

A pesar de estar unidos en un beso…a pesar de tener aun en sus manos las de España, a pesar de sentir su respiración en sus mejillas…ya no había nada para él.

 **Copos de nieve…son demasiado frágiles ante la eternidad**

 **Caen y se vuelven una mancha en el asfalto**

Lovino se separó de los labios de Antonio. "Lo sabía, lo sabía…lo sabía" se repetía una y otra vez mientras soltaba suavemente las manos del español "Ya no hay nada que sea mío..."

-Romano…-susurró España, no sentía amor, no sentía molestia, no sentía asco…sentía una profunda tristeza, una profunda melancolía y culpabilidad. Había sentido la necesidad de Lovino a través de sus labios, de querer ser amado, de recuperar las esperanzas pero él simplemente no se las había dado. Su mano se acercó a la cabeza del más bajo, pero antes de poder tocarlo se detuvo, hacer el contacto aun más íntimo solo lastimaría aun más al pobre de Lovino.

Un copo de nieve cayó en la mejilla de Lovino, simulando una lagrima, una fría y falsa lagrima que recorría con paciencia el rostro de Lovino.

Nuevamente el silencio se poso entre ellos, las palabras no eran necesarias, ambos sabían lo que ocurría con el otro, ambos sabían en qué terminaría todo esto

 **Copos de nieve…en momentos temerosos, sacuden mi corazón**

 **Aun así, quiero seguir protegiéndote**

¿Por qué a pesar del cambio España seguía imaginando un futuro con Lovino? No como pareja, como compañeros, como colegas…como amigos.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por su egoísmo, pero no pudo evitar ese sentimiento suyo, era como si esa idea fuera la que reemplazo todo sentimiento de amor que había sentido por Romano tantos años. Simplemente no podía deshacerse de ella

 **Copos de nieve…tiñen de blanco nuestros corazones**

 **Acaban con nuestra soledad y retornamos al cielo…**

-No esperes…-dijo en un tono de voz quebrada Lovino, su mirada perdida en la nieve que se encontraba en sus pies y su flequillo cubría ambos ojos que no necesitaban ser vistos para saber que estaban vacios- No esperes que pueda superarlo tan rápido…-sacó vapor de su boca debido al frio- dame tiempo…- metió sus manos en su abrigo y comenzó a andar, justo cuando pasó a lado de España, éste sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, este al parecer sería el definitivo adiós.

Aquel lugar había sido donde se habían dado su primer beso y el último, donde habían dado comienzo al amor y donde le habían puesto punto final, donde habían decidido complementar sentimientos mutuos y donde habían destruido y reemplazado por otros.

Ambos miraron al cielo una vez más, sin ser consientes que el otro hacia lo mismo. Los copos de nieve eran incontables, el cielo había sido el único testigo de su decisión tomada.

El amor, era en sí felicidad, contigo mismo y con la otra persona, era no sentirse solo cuando en realidad estabas con alguien, era un sentimiento abstracto, una recopilación de lo mejor y peor de ti. Y si piensan que cuando este acaba el olvido es la medicina para sanar el dolor, en realidad es lo contrario.

El dolor que conlleva olvidar, el dolor de ser olvidado. ¿Quién es el que decide cuando debemos cambiar? ¿Quién es el que nos dice cuándo es realmente el momento en que ya hemos olvidado todo? ¿Destino? ¿En verdad una palabra podía englobar todo ello?

Antonio y Lovino, España y Romano, ellos no estaban seguros de cómo podrían superar esta nueva etapa de soledad. Cada uno arregló su bufanda, ambos querían echar una última mirada a quien estaba detrás de ellos dándoles la espalda…pero ninguno se atrevió.

El primer paso para olvidar al otro ya estaba dado y ahora ya no podían permitirse retroceder.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hikari: ¡Son libres de lanzar tomates! QwQ leí varios reviews sobre plegarias para que en este último cap ellos dos terminaran juntos, pero siento que esto no debía terminar de esta forma. Tanto drama y llanto para que… ¿tengan un final cliché rosa? ¡NO! esto es drama! Y quiero terminarlo como tal, ¡ellos no terminan juntos!

Lovi: Estas dañada, y lo digo en serio. Traumada, dañada y un tanto cínica al decir que tienes obvias razones de querer hacer llorar a los pocos lectores que tienes

Hikari: Lo sé, hay una maldad irremediable que circula por mis venas (?). ¿Pues bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez no fue un súper final merecedor después de dos años en hiatus pero es la forma en que originalmente siempre quise terminar este fanfic. No me odien por eso uwu

Lovi: *rueda los ojos y lee la típica tarjeta de mala gana* "Hikari les agradece la lectura y la paciencia, si lloraron, si rieron, si les pareció aburrido, por favor dejen sus reviews y críticas constructivas ya sea por amor-yaoi o fanfiction todas serán bien recibidas. Pronto intentaré subir algo mas cómico para que se les vaya el mal sabor de boca de este" Tsk, siempre prometiendo fanfics y al final nunca escribes nada. Ambos sabemos que no harás nada en esta última semana de vacaciones…

Hikari: ¡Cállate Lovi! ¡O si no, haré otro fanfic donde actúes como nenita en menstruación! Ok, creo que ya hable demasiado, ¡espero leerlos pronto en algún otro fanfic! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
